We're as far as we've come
by Estelle J
Summary: Just a oneshot about Kurt and Puck and clothes.  Bad summary... check it out!


**I came up with this idea in language arts class today. It's just a oneshot, because I'm not sure where I would go with it. Unless you guys like it, then I might update it more…**

**So I'm sorry I've been gone, I had school and crap like that, but I'm kind of stuck on my other story, so I thought I'd brainstorm and make this one instead.**

**In this story, Azimio and Karofsky are dating, Finn and Kurt are stepbrothers and Puck and Kurt are friends. Those are the only things that have changed. Everything else is up to date with the latest glee episode.**

Puck sat down at the jock table with Mike, Artie, Finn, Sam, Azimio, and Karofsky and the rest of the football team. He saw Kurt walk over to his table with the other Gleeks. He glanced at Puck, who waved shyly at him. Kurt blushed and waved back. He then sat down next to Mercedes and proceeded to eat his salad.

Puck turned back to face the table eyeing him skeptically. "What?" He asked, picking up his pizza.

"Puck, man, you have got to get a hold of yourself. Are you gonna ask Kurt out anytime soon?" Puck shrugged.

"I don't know… He hasn't forgotten all the stuff I did to him. I wouldn't. And…. He might not even like me like that." He stuffed his face again.

Finn rolled his eyes. "He wrote poems about you. He likes you too." Puck sighed.

"That was a while ago. What if… what if his feelings changed?" Puck said slowly, more to himself. Karofsky threw his arm over Azimio, who snuggled into the embrace.

"Well, I think he'll at least listen." Azimio said, smiling softly as Karofsky fed him a fry. Puck nodded.

"And the worst that will happen is he says no, and you go on being friends. It's worth a try. You can be happy too." Karofsky said, grinning at Azimio. Puck glanced at Kurt's back again, and turned around.

"Alright. I'll try to." He said. Mike grinned, and Sam was strangely nonchalant.

Puck caught Kurt at his locker at 7th period. "Hey.'' He said nervously. Kurt pulled off his sunglasses and smiled up at him. "Hi Puck!" He said cheerfully while fixing his hair. Puck grinned. He loved making Kurt smile.

"So are you doing anything for the early release today?" Puck asked quietly. Kurt frowned slightly.

"Not really. I went on a shopping spree with Mercedes on Wednesday and I haven't sorted my clothes and outfits yet." He glanced at Puck. "I bet you're busy. Got a hot date with yet another Cheerio?" Kurt's voice held a cold, biting tone to it that Puck did not recognize. Kurt eyed him, obviously expecting an answer.

"Well I'm not busy so I was wondering… Want to hang out?" Kurt's eyes opened wide.

"I'm only putting clothes away." He said slowly. He raised his sunglasses to his face. Puck shrugged.

"I don't mind." He said. "And I could help you. You know, so I don't get in your way. That and I want to hang out with you some more." Kurt looked at him from behind tinted shades. Puck felt uneasy. Maybe it was because he couldn't see Kurt's expression and felt like he was being tested. Finally Kurt said softly,

"Come over when you get out, ok?" Puck nodded and Kurt turned on his heel, letting Puck watch his amazingly perky ass do amazing things…

Puck arrived at Kurt's house about an hour later. He rang the bell, and was greeted by a very scantily clad Kurt.

"Whoa…. Uh what are you wearing?" Puck asked tentatively. Kurt looked down.

"Oh this! I was changing into an outfit. Wow, I'm probably the only person who answers the door in their underwear." He laughed at himself and Puck thought he might collapse right then and there. Kurt let him inside and took his opinion of so many outfits he'd picked out. Puck didn't care. He got to be close to Kurt. That's all that he wanted.

Eventually Kurt had to try on his clothes and he took off his shirt. Slowly. Puck turned around. He couldn't let himself watch Kurt strip right in front of him. He was getting harder with ever article of clothing Kurt removed…. And he liked it. But then he heard the sniffling. He turned to see Kurt crying softly.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He pulled the weeping Kurt into his arms. Kurt pulled away, and turned from him. "Kurt, did I do something?"

"Oh admit it! You're still afraid to be friends with me because you think you'll catch a case of the gays!" He cried harder. Puck felt faint.

"Kurt… I have to tell you something." Kurt continued to cry, giving no indication that he heard him. Puck took a deep breath in and took Kurt's arms gently.

"P-Puck?" He asked, so sweetly, so sadly, with those big green blue eyes staring at Puck like they needed him. He knew what he had to do.

"Kurt, I like you. A lot. Will you date me?" Kurt's tears were wet on his cheeks. His breath caught in his chest. Puck's heart pounded. " I love you Kurt." Kurt burst out crying and slid to the floor.

"You don't know me!" Kurt screamed at him. He threw himself onto his bed, sobbing. Puck had no idea what he'd done wrong.

Kurt was huddled on his bed crying, "You don't know me, you don't know me, you can't….." Puck's hope faded as all the light from his world left.

"What did I do, Kurt?" Puck asked, pleadingly. "Just tell me and I'll make it better. Please, just let me try." Kurt looked at him.

"You don't love me. You can't. You're not gay." He said simply. Puck shrugged.

"Says who?" He asked. Kurt hiccupped and a trace of a smile lingered on his lips, but vanished soon.

"You said you'd never be gay. You'd never like me." This was all wrong….. he was wrong.

"Kurt, you're wrong. I want to be your boyfriend." He said softly, kissing Kurt's ear. Kurt moaned.

"I always wanted you, Puck. I-I didn't want to believe you meant it." Kurt said slowly. Puck nibbled on his neck, and kissed his cheeks, feeling the tears.

"Just don't cry anymore ok?" Kurt nodded into Puck's chest. He settled into his embrace, and puck let himself drift from the hurt that was in their past. He didn't know how Kurt would ever forgive him.

** I love reviews! But seriously, I'm going through some stuff now, so there might be a lot of random angst filled one shots…..**

**Review please**


End file.
